Raven Queen/cartoon
Raven Queen debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Raven participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Madeline, and rejects her destiny. Raven finds out that she won't be rooming with Madeline but with Apple, who requested the arrangement and has already surprise-decorated Raven's side of the room. Raven is not at all happy, but doesn't speak out against Apple's actions. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Raven dares to ask Headmaster Grimm if she's obliged to make her vow. When he answers positively, she flees the rehearsals. She will hesitate to make her Legacy Day pledge, which will have the audience waiting anxiously for her next move. Right now, as the new school year commences, Raven discusses her displeasure about her destiny with Madeline, who assures her everything will be fine even after the entire student body flees in fear at Raven's arrival. She goes on to have lunch in the castleteria alone, until Dexter, Apple, and Daring join her. Later that day, Raven finds out that she won't be rooming with Madeline but with Apple, who requested the arrangement and has already surprise-decorated Raven's side of the room. Raven is not at all happy, but doesn't speak out against Apple's actions. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Raven dares to ask Headmaster Grimm if she's obliged to make her vow. He replies it's either that or disappear into nothingness, prompting Raven to flee to the Enchanted Forest for alone-time, unaware that she's being observed by Giles Grimm. Raven is ordered to an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get her back on the wrong path. None of the speakers convince her, and when they start arguing with one another, Raven unleashes her magic to get them to stop making noise. This accidentally turns Headmaster Grimm into a chicken-man. Trying to improve her hair, Raven uses magic that ends up altering the personality of Apple's magic mirror. Raven pretends not to know what's wrong with the mirror and suggests they go get her another one. When that yields nothing, Raven confesses her involvement, which Apple confesses she already knew. Raven is allowed to make it up to her by filling in for the mirror. She supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Raven attends a study party hosted by Briar. Cerise opens up to Raven about her family secret. Raven covers for her one Grimmnastics class and claims Cerise's physical achievement is due to her black magic. Raven successfully asks Dexter to go to Briar's party with her. Nervous about the Legacy Day ceremony, Raven is taken to Giles Grimm by Maddie. He informs her that if she refuses to sign, she won't disappear. This eases Raven's worries a little; enough so that she dares not to sign during the ceremony. She doesn't disappear and is even hailed as a hero by half her peers, but the other half is furious and Apple is in tears. Raven and Apple stop a food fight between the Rebels and Royals, but start it again soon after. Raven tries to find a replacement for her role in her story as the next Evil Queen. TV specials She will hesitate to make her Legacy Day pledge, which will have the audience waiting anxiously for her next move. Right now, as the new school year commences, Raven discusses her displeasure about her destiny with Madeline, who assures her everything will be fine even after the entire student body flees in fear at Raven's arrival. She goes on to have lunch in the castleteria alone, until Dexter, Apple, and Daring join her. Later that day, Raven finds out that she won't be rooming with Madeline but with Apple, who requested the arrangement and has already surprise-decorated Raven's side of the room. Raven is not at all happy, but doesn't speak out against Apple's actions. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Raven dares to ask Headmaster Grimm if she's obliged to make her vow. He replies it's either that or disappear into nothingness, prompting Raven to flee to the Enchanted Forest for alone-time, unaware that she's being observed by Giles Grimm. Nervous about the Legacy Day ceremony, Raven is taken to Giles Grimm by Maddie. He informs her that if she refuses to sign, she won't disappear. This eases Raven's worries a little; enough so that she dares not to sign during the ceremony. She doesn't disappear and is even hailed as a hero by half her peers, but the other half is furious and Apple is in tears. Chapter 2 Webisodes Raven watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Raven eats alone in the castleteria. Later, she finds a love poem in her locker signed D. Charming. She assumes it came from Daring Charming and is surprised he likes her that way. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses approval for their rewriting their destinies. Raven attends the True Hearts Day dance. She approaches Daring to thank him for the poem he wrote for her, but he doesn't know what she is talking about. She realizes that the poem must have been written by Dexter, and she gets excited. Raven heads to his table to talk to him, but when she sees him with Cupid, she thinks it's too late to express her feelings. She chats with Madeline about their class schedules. In the spirit of rewriting her destiny, Raven decides to try Princessology. Apple protests by taking Home Evilnomics. Raven quits Princessology almost immediately, leaving Apple in an awkward position. Raven bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. She assures her that it will be delicious and non-lethal, to Apple's dismay. Raven is confused when Blondie turns into a bird after tasting her cake, making it seem like she poisoned it after all. She soon realizes that Briar set her up to make Apple happy. Raven supports Cedar's idea of entering the Royal beauty pageant. Raven tries to calm everyone down from the disconnection of the MirrorNet. Apple reminds her that Professor Rumpelstiltskin holds an online-only test and Raven drops the idea and panics along with everyone else. Later on, she and her friends venture around the school grounds to find who proceeds to use the MirrorNet, and goes to the MirrorNet tower, and finds Professor Rumpelstiltskin was the one who restrained them from taking the online-only test. Raven volunteers for the talent show and decides to play a guitar solo despite Headmaster Grimm's disapproval and his pointing out that Sparrow Hood is already doing a guitar solo. Despite this, Raven practices her guitar solo even though Sparrow continues to interrupt. Finally, Raven plays at the talent show but Sparrow steps on stage, and ruins her act. Infuriated, Raven shows up Sparrow by upstaging him with a rock solo of her own. Raven supports Madeline and restrains the floating tea kettle from revealing itself. Raven appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Raven and Apple play video games in the student lounge. Raven attends Madeline's tea party. She urges Cerise to remove her hood to boost the madness. Raven hangs out in front of the school. Raven and Madeline admire Apple's easy life. Raven plays croquet. Raven isn't up for helping Duchess due to a previous incident. At a failed attempt, Raven tries fixing Cerise's MirrorPhone. She warns Cerise to be careful about her family's outing. She demonstrates how a Rebel should act. Raven's dreams after Thronecoming are to rebel against destiny and inspire everyone as well. TV specials Raven eats alone in the castleteria. Later, she finds a love poem in her locker signed D. Charming. She assumes it came from Daring Charming and is surprised he likes her that way. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses approval for their rewriting their destinies. Raven attends the True Hearts Day dance. She approaches Daring to thank him for the poem he wrote for her, but he doesn't know what she is talking about. She realizes that the poem must have been written by Dexter, and she gets excited. Raven heads to his table to talk to him, but when she sees him with Cupid, she thinks it's too late to express her feelings. Raven is thankful of being voted for Thronecoming Queen. She is summoned to the Headmaster's office in unsuccessful persuasion of signing the book. During float building, Raven calls Apple selfish as she has ideas that Apple only wants Raven to sign for Snow White's story only, but is told that Apple cares about her as well, so Raven wonders if she made the right decision. She visits Heritage Hall and is given a coin which she takes to the Wishing Well. A vision shown there is nightmarish, thus leaving her in an inescapable decision but to sign the book. Raven runs back to school and finds Apple, shocking her by the big news. She is informed that her signing will be seen by millions, which nerves her a bit. She attends the Fitting Ballroom. Raven pledges to the Storybook of Legends but is interrupted by Cedar who reveals the book a fake. Later that night, Raven and Apple find Madeline for assistance in finding the real book, which she directs them to Giles Grimm. He provides them the riddles they need and during the bookball games, they, along with Cedar, sneak off to find the real book in Heritage Hall. Raven leaps into the portal of the Storybook of Legends and finds herself in Apple's story. She successfully retrieves her page and returns to Giles Grimm and helps him get ready for the Thronecoming dance. She and Apple confront the Headmaster, discovering that he was the one who tricked her into signing the book. Chapter 3 Webisodes Raven is sympathetic of how Ginger is misunderstood by her mother's destiny, as she's willing to help her push others "off-book". She calls in Jack Horner, a spellebrity chef to review on Ginger's delicious food, Raven's plan ending successfully. Raven is in the watching audience. Raven gets asked out on a date by Dexter which she accepts. Raven expresses her worry on her date with Dexter to Madeline, so Maddie redirects her to Blondie, who she's sure will help her out. Starting off the conversation, Raven immediately gets interrupted several times by Blondie whose eccentricity escalates. Raven eventually has had enough and transforms Blondie's dress into something appropriate for her MirrorCast. Pushing her previous antics aside, Blondie is certain that Raven will be perfect on her date. With her date jitters, Raven is extra clumsy and self-conscious on the day of her date. She receives supportive vibes from Apple and she and Dexter awkwardly arrive to the multi-hex. At first, Raven finds the atmosphere in the theater around her distracting and accidentally casts a freezing spell, using that time to confess to Dexter about her nerves about the date. Dexter agrees and they have a decent chat. After that, Raven unfreezes everyone and they all watch the movie. TV specials Raven and Apple decorate the trees. She sits and has a drink with her friends, finding Ginger who needs help. Raven catches Kitty pull yet another prank on the students by making the Fairest Wheel spin out of control. Raven questions her alliance. She and Apple walk over to the Chef Showdown center and Raven is curious why people haven't shown up. Raven is shocked at how the Storybook of Legends somehow rapidly appears back again. She enters the Chef Showdown but Raven's cake is rigged after a stunt pulled by Apple, who is affected by the cursed riddle book. After the competition ends, Raven meets up with Holly, expresses her qualms with Apple cheating and the two of them try finding Apple (after running into Ashlynn who is also acting strange). When they do manage to find Apple. they are put down by her newly-harsh words. Cerise believes the girls because Apple's not the only one acting up. Behind the school, the three girls meet up with Briar and they follow wherever Apple and Daring are going to. Once they catch them trying to plug the Well of Wonder as their evil deed, Raven affirms Apple to stop, but Apple's plan only succeeds and they escape. Raven and the group flee over to Book End, where Raven pleads Apple for the return of the map book, but is consumed by the spell. After it's lifted, the students enjoy one day of happy spirits together. Gallery Webisode gallery Stark Raven Mad - Kitty plays innocent.jpg True Reflections - don't sing.jpg True Reflections - Raven breaks character.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Catching Raven - heart clouds.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing 2.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - 'helpless' damsels.jpg TV special gallery Raven's Tale - Dexter and Raven talk.jpg Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven doesn't get it.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Notes * On her Legacy Day doll, Raven's bag is purple, but in "A Tale of Two Tales" it is silver. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters